


In which Carlton interrogates Shawn on the matter of missing socks

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For rockinhamburger's prompt: <i>"Socks."</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Carlton interrogates Shawn on the matter of missing socks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For rockinhamburger's prompt: _"Socks."_

When he gives Shawn drawer space, he thinks it'll be much like the old days of sharing an underwear drawer with Victoria: they'll each have their separate sides. In the back of his mind he knows sharing anything with Shawn is never that simple, but there are times when even Carlton Lassiter is a dreamer.

It's not really much of a problem when Carlton has to sort through three pairs of Shawn's boxers to get to his own. (On a good day, he might even admit that he smiles when he has to shift the pair with the little handcuffs on them) It slips into a nuisance, however, once Carlton begins to find socks missing their mates.

At first, he thinks it's his own fault. It's not like he's never given up on finding a matching sock before and just thrown the single sock in the drawer hoping to find its mate later. But one morning, he finds himself standing in front of his dresser holding up five single socks, none that match each other. He frowns even as he hears Shawn humming behind him.

"Developing a sock fetish there, Lassie?" Shawn asks as he pushes Carlton out of the way enough to grab a pair of boxers.

"Have you been taking my socks?"

"Hmm?" Shawn murmurs, glancing over as he pulls on his underwear.

"My socks. They're disappearing by the halves." Shawn frowns for a moment before looking at the socks in Carlton's hands.

"Oooh. Those." Carlton narrows a glare in Shawn's direction, wondering what the man's done now. "I needed them for Mismatch Thursday," Shawn says matter-of-factly, turning toward the closet.

"Mismatch Thursday?" Carlton asks, slightly cautious because he's not so sure he really wants to know.

"Yeah. Every Thursday Tom Blair's has half price wings if you wear mismatch clothes." Carlton frowns and looks down at the socks still in his hands.

"And that means you need my socks because...?" he prods. Shawn rolls his eyes as he zips up his jeans.

"All of my socks are white. Duh." Carlton blinks down at the navy, black and grey socks he's holding.

"I really should just know better than to ask, shouldn't I?" he mutters to himself. Shawn grins as he steps up to him.

"Oh come on, Lassie," Shawn says as he reaches for one of the black socks. "There is a plus side to this." Carlton looks at Shawn doubtfully.

"I have a legitimate excuse for wearing one black sock and one navy?" Shawn sighs and leans in to kiss him softly.

"No silly! Lunch is on me today!" Shawn moves away quickly, waving Carlton's black sock triumphantly with one of his own white ones.

Carlton stares after him for a moment before sighing and turning back to the drawer, determined to find a matching set.

/end


End file.
